With development of wireless communications technologies, wireless terminals, such as mobile phones, mostly support multiple wireless communications standards, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi). Particularly, some dual card dual standby mobile phones generally support GSM and CDMA or GSM and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) at the same time, and receive wide popularity from many consumers.
For a wireless terminal that supports multiple standards, each standard uses an individual antenna to receive and send data. However, because a data service and a call service may coexist in one wireless communications standard, and the data service and the call service may occupy a same path resource, a path resource needs to be reserved for the call service to monitor the call service, so as to ensure a call connection rate of the call service of the wireless terminal, which, however, sacrifices a rate of the data service.